


Sexy Photograph

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [124]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Draco fancies Harry, Erotic Pictures, Established Relationship, Hints about Masturbation, M/M, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is featured in Quidditch Weekly'sSixteen Sexy Seekersissue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Sexy Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanthippe74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthippe74/gifts).



> Thank you xanthippe74 for the brilliant idea xxx
> 
> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge prompt, no. 21: _You might like this._

“You might like this,” Harry grinned slyly, sliding a shiny new copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ over towards his boyfriend. “Check out page fifteen.”

 _Sixteen Sexy Seekers_ was emblazoned across the cover. Draco’s nimble fingertips flicked to a post-match picture of Harry. The wizard looked scrumptious: sweat coated his tight, muscled abdomen, his green eyes sparkled and his hair looked much the same as it did after a bout of shagging. 

“I’m just nipping to the newsagents on Diagon,” Draco grinned cheekily. “I might need a _dozen_ or so copies of this issue... They’ll keep me company while you’re on tour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
